


The Couple

by Adam Douglass (smutty_username)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutty_username/pseuds/Adam%20Douglass
Summary: A couple's night together.
Kudos: 1





	The Couple

**Author's Note:**

> First piece of erotica I've written in a few years. Enjoy, and please comment with your critique! I would like to write more in this vein and I can't grow without feedback, so please let me know what you think and where I might be able to improve. Thank you!

The couple stopped briefly at the door, grabbing at each other’s clothes and pulling themselves closer. Lips pressed tightly together, a noise escaped her lips as his hands explored her body, fingertips grazing lightly over the spots of skin left exposed to the cold night air. She retaliated by nibbling his lip, turning his knees to jelly in their doorway. To keep himself from collapsing right then and there, he wrenched the door open, pushing her through with a shared grin and following her up the stairs to the apartment.

As the lovers rushed to a more private area, he was treated with a show as she shook her hips back and forth with each step, knowing how much he loved her ass in those pants. He skipped a few steps to catch up with her at the door, grabbing her from behind with both hands and running them down the front of her body. A small gasp came through as his hands passed gently over her nipples; they were hidden under the jacket she wore, but visible through the thin white top beneath. She took this opportunity to press up against him, feeling how hard she had made him through his pants; she grabbed his hip with one hand to keep him in place and opened their door with another.

“Shall we?” she purred, her voice catching as his fingers grazed over the top of her belt.

“I think we should before we… we get caught,” he gasped, barely able to form a sentence between the shocks running up his body as she grinded against him.

There was no ceremony to how they undressed, no tact or technique. Within moments they were naked, holding each other close as they lost themselves in the moment, feeling the warm form of the other, trembling and eager, pressed against their own. 

The door slammed shut behind them as they pulled away for a second to admire each other: him standing at full attention, his collarbones and hips presenting tantalizing targets for her teeth; her standing in her full nudev glory, the gentle curve of her chest and hips hypnotizing him into a state of bliss.

She made the first move, leaning in close to nibble his bottom lip while her hands found his nipples. Taking them gently between her fingers, she grinned as his breathing became more laboured. Slowly, her hands began to move down his body, digging in with her nails when she reached his hips. Lowering herself down, she let her nails graze his thighs and stomach, watching him twitch every time she wandered close to his throbbing member.

Leaning in, her lips parted with the promise of pleasure to come, she whispered, "Is this what you want?" 

All he could muster was a nod before she took him into her mouth. She teased him first, simply letting her tongue dance across the head of his cock while she slowly stroked his shaft. Seeing his knees begin to tremble, she moved her free hand around behind him, grabbing his ass and digging her nails in. With a firm grip on either side of him, she began to slowly work further up his cock. As he grew harder in her mouth, she moved her hand from his as closer to his hole, slowly beginning to tease it as more and more of him disappeared down her throat.

"F-Fuck," he groaned, his hands tangled in her hair. "You gotta be careful, I'm gonna…" He was cut short by a shiver that ran up his spine caused by the tip of her finger entering him. "Goddammit, you're gonna make me fuckin…"

Her finger had pushed him over the edge. He felt it grow in his balls, finally spilling out of his cock and into her mouth. His entire body shuddered as she remained still, draining him of every drop he would give her. They remained frozen like that for a while, the only movement from her hand on his shaft slowly milking him dry.

When he had regained his composure, he took a step back, gasping as she planted a kiss on his already-struggling cock. "That's… that's no fair," he said through a massive grin. "Making me cum so fast."  
"I know," she returned, slowly rising to her feet. "I guess that was… naughty of me?" Grabbing his ass with both hands, she brought him close again for another kiss. He relished tasting himself on her tongue; she knew it drove him crazy.

With a delighted squeal, she was pushed down onto the couch behind her, legs spread and forced up into the air by the arm of the seat. He knelt down, taking her thighs in his hand and kissing down near her knee. She grinned, knowing what was coming; she had made him cum too quickly, so as a punishment…

He worked his way slowly up her leg, kissing her gently, introducing his tongue as he grew closer to his final destination. But as he approached, so close that she could feel his breath between her legs, he quickly moved to the other side, slowly running his tongue and lips up her other thigh. She whispered “Fuck,” to herself, grabbing her nipples with gusto in the hopes it would be enough to sate her hunger.

It wasn’t. Her legs began to tremble as his tongue reached its apex, once again falling slowly back down towards its destination. The trembling became quaking as he grew close once more, and began to beg him for it, feeling herself dripping with lust as he grew close once more. “P-Please…” she moaned, one hand reaching down to grab a fistful of his hair in the hopes she could guide him. “Fuck, I know I was naughty, but please…”

“Please what?” he whispered, his lips just grazing hers. It sent a shock up her spine, making her arch her back and moan. She knew she was doomed; he was entirely in control now, and the slightest touch would make her react like that. He tested this by gently running his tongue up next to her pussy; she was so wet he could taste her like that, delighted as she squirmed and attempted to push his face further between her legs.

“Please, fuck, please, I want you so bad,” she gasped, still grabbing herself in a vain attempt to release some of this pent up energy. “Please, fucking eat me out, goddammit, I’m so wet, plea-”

She was cut short by a sharp gasp as he ran his tongue across the heat between her legs. Her whole body shuddered, relishing in the feeling of his tongue finally against her pussy. With both hands she grabbed his head, forcing him against her while her thighs wrapped around him to keep him in place. There was no getting away now.

From his position behind the arm of the couch, he wrapped his arms around her thighs and brought himself up until her ass was off the couch; she was too wrapped up in the moment to notice her body move to a 45 degree angle. All the while, his tongue explored her pussy, gently teasing her clit then moving down to taste her vagina. He knew what she liked and how to make her last before cumming; and he intended to make her wait quite some time before she did.

They remained in that position for some time. Eventually, he wrapped his arms around her legs to grab her ass, spanking it as his tongue continued its work. He knew she loved it when he gently flicked the tip of his tongue across her clit with a touch so light it was barely there; he alternated between that and fully diving in, letting his tongue gently move up and down across her pussy while his mouth covered the rest. When he felt enough time had passed, he let her cum, never relenting with his tongue. 

The only respite she received was a small pause after each orgasm when he would stand still, exactly where he was before she climaxed. But before long, he would start again gently, tasting her as he moved his tongue slowly up and down.

She would cum three times like this, but the third left her head spinning. Perhaps it was the blood rushing to her head in this strange position. Perhaps it was the fact that she had taken her own nipple in her mouth to enhance the moment, both hands still lost in his hair, one of his hands firmly grabbing her ass while the other had two fingers were inside her, gently curved upwards to find that spot she loved while his tongue worked mercilessly on her clit.

“FUCK!” she screamed out for not the first or last time, her entire body going rigid as she experienced the small death. Her breaths were quick and laboured, punctuated with moaning and gasping as she rode the waves of pleasure overtaking her body. Between her legs, he was frozen, holding his position as she writhed around him once more. Slowly, she released her grip on him and he lowered her slowly onto the couch. 

It was wide enough that he could lie down next to her, so he clambered over the back and took her in his arms. She took his hand in hers and rested it over her heart; he felt it hammering in her chest and couldn't help but smirk. He loved seeing her so flushed, so out of breath; especially while the evidence of his actions was still dripping down his chin. From behind, her magnificent ass pressed against his member; he could feel it slowly start to grow once more, having finally recovered from earlier.

She could feel it too, and soon they shared a smirk as she began to move her hips, grinding against his slowly growing cock. “What have we here?” she asked, reaching behind herself to feel him in her hand. He reacted instantly, growing to meet her grasp. “Maybe we should do something about this.”

He leaned forward, kissing and nibbling gently at her neck. Dropping all pretense, he growled, “I want to fuck you on this couch. Right now.”

Grabbing her hips, he stood them both up, lifting her onto the couch so she faced away from him. Knowing this dance, she spread her legs and leaned forward to grab the back of the couch, presenting herself to him. From behind her, he grabbed her hips and slowly pressed the head of his cock into her. 

They moaned together as he began to slowly grind against her, the top of his cock slick from her pussy. She held him in place with one hand as he slid his girth against her wetness, until he pulled away. Again, without pretense, he pushed himself into her, causing her to let out a deep, guttural moan as she felt him fill her up. He remained there for a moment, her ass pressed up against his hips, before he began to slowly thrust. With each push, he buried himself to the hilt, smiling as she moaned with each lunge.

Her hand that once held his cock against her now slowly rubbed her clit, still shining and wet from the job his mouth had done moments ago. Behind her, he grew more eager with each thrust, his fingers digging into her hips as he began to really fuck her. As he gained speed, he would let go with one hand and deliver a sharp spank across her ass, which was always met with a squeal or a giggle or a demand that the next one be harder.

Within moments, the two had lost themselves to their instincts. He would no longer let to go spank her, instead focusing on pounding his cock into her as hard as he could, watching her ass as he impacted against it; the sound drove him wild, the noise of their bodies together, making him even more ravenous as he brought her hips back and thrust forward again and again and again.

She could hardly keep herself upright with the force. Both hands were once again on the back of the couch to stay steady, but also because she no longer needed her hand on her clit. Each time his cock moved back into her sent a shock through her body, beginning at her wet, hungry pussy, moving up through her abs to her nipples and neck, ending in a shudder that was hardly noticeable through the almost violent rhythm she was being put through.

As the moment approached, they both grew louder, almost yelling each other’s names and the desire for their partner to keep going, never stop, fuck them harder, yes, yes, harder, yes, just like that. He could feel another orgasm building and let her know just as she could feel her own begin to stir; they came together, pressed against each other as the couple cried out in pleasure. She felt his cock tremble inside her as he exploded, his fingernails digging into her hips and ass in an attempt to get just a little closer. She felt her own climax blossom from between her legs, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body as she bucked and twitched in his grasp, making it all the more difficult for him to hold their bodies together.

Once they had both caught their breath he stepped back, pulling himself out from her with a quiet gasp from the both of them. He collapsed onto the couch and she on top of him where they remained for some time, holding each other, exchanging gentle kisses and whispering sweet nothings. When it slowly dawned on the two that they were both covered in sweat and cum, they laughed, slowly rising to their feet.

“You can shower first,” he offered, stretching as they stood.

She quirked an eyebrow, flashing a mischievous grin. “First? That implies we’re taking turns.”


End file.
